emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6934 (1st August 2014)
"Moira is shocked by Adam's drug taking; Jai and Leyla's flirting is interrupted; the Dingles receive news about Belle's sentence; and Pete finds out about Finn's plan to trace their mother." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Adam comes round in hospital to an angry Moira wanting to talk to him. He discharges himself and gives her the slip. Ali wants Sean to go for a job in sales after managing to sell a car at the garage. Vanessa worries when she hears that Adam stole the ketamine. Pete and Cain ask her to tell the police she mislaid the drugs and has now found them again. Moira tackles Adam and his dalliance with drugs head-on by taking him to a house that Holly used to frequent. Ali is pleased when Debbie tells her she plans to ask Sean to join the garage permanently, having been impressed with him. Robbie's annoyed when Cain accuses him of encouraging Adam to take drugs. Moira's upset when her plan has little affect on Adam. Lisa and Zak visit Belle at the youth centre and tell her Sean plans to join the army. They're all overjoyed when they hear that the appeal has cut Belle's sentence to a year. Debbie offers Sean a permanent job at the garage but he turns it down saying he still plans to join the army. Debbie passes the news about Belle onto him when she receives a call from Zak. Jai hears from Megan that Will who Leyla was flirting with yesterday is gay. He realises Leyla has been trying to make him jealous. Pete discovers Finn's plan to find their mum. Moira causes a scene in the pub when she finds Adam drinking. She tries to drag him out but he throws her to the floor and is chucked out by Chas. Jai questions Leyla, flirting as he says her efforts to make him jealous worked. However, when Megan arrives, he has to cover. Adam calls round to the drugs house Holly used to frequent in order to score. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and backroom *Dingle & Dingle - Garage and forecourt *Dale View - Front hallway and living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Hotten Road *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, staff room and office *Hotten General *Unknown road *Unknown youth centre Broadcasts United Kingdom *Fri 1st August 2014: 7.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 8.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Fri 1st August 2014: 7.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes